Aunkai
The is the mysterious virtual-reality world where a great portion of the Project Alicization Arc takes place. Background In the wake of the era and the memories of the that occurred previously still fresh in the minds of people, Japanese citizens have become less and less tolerant of the death of soldiers in battle while countries with huge militaries, such as and , have been unable to give up their army munitions industry. With such conditions, the need for unmanned weapons to fight in wars instead of humans has arisen. However, as no countries export weapons to Japan, Japan's defense technology has become too weak and, eventually, Japan had to buy new equipment from America. Although, formally, America is supposed to work together with Japan on developing new technology. However, in reality, Japan was only given outdated equipment. Thus, the need for Japan to develop its own technology came. «Project Alicization», a top-secret government project run by Rath, a company affiliated with the Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF), was started to create the first highly adaptive, « ». By using a 4th-generation machine, called the «Soul Translator» (STL), Rath succeeded in copying the Fluctlight (what the scientists believed to be the quantum particles that contain the human soul) of twelve newborn babies, creating a «Soul Archetype», a non-developed Artificial Fluctlight that could be copied to create new Artificial Fluctlights, which would then need to be nurtured to mature into an individual. For this reason, a virtual world, codenamed «Aunkai», was created with Professor using the same system he used as the brains for his game, «Sword Art Online», which was then transferred into the Soul Translator via its «Mnemonic Visuals» feature. Aunkai is set in a past era when science and philosophy were just being discovered, but instead of recreating a past era, limited terrain and certain customs were introduced so that the inhabitants of the world would form their own society. Mythology The inhabitants of Aunkai recognize a variety of gods, however, regional differences have given rise to numerous denominations of the same god. * The , also known as the - the original god and goddess unique in which they are the only shared deities between all of the original five states and their successors. The Primordial God is known as derived from the Old English "ġebūr" - "farmer", and the Primordial Goddess is known as derived from Old English "būrƿif" - "farmwife". They are credited for creating and teaching the original sixteen ancestors of the Beorns, the Haelaths, which gave humanity its greatest distinction from the beasts. * The - the second generation married couple, usually credited for the creation of the world as a whole, or for becoming the world itself in order to allow humans to inhabit it. They are often credited for creating the many fore-bearers of the Maegas. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they are the and the . ** In Albatigrum, they are the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they are the and the . ** In Raktavi, they are the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they are the and the . *The - the third generation married couple, more often or not brother and sister, or alternatively, a pair of twins. There is a common tale of a falling out between the two which led to them becoming separated by the night and day, only to make amends and reconcile temporarily during the eclipse. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they were the and the . ** In Albatigrum, they were the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they were the and the . ** In Raktavi, they were the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they were the and the . * The and the - (blood) brothers or siblings and more often than not, rivals. The most common myth among their misadventures, the Fire God steals the sacred flame from the hall of the gods and gifts it to humanity, often at the cost of incurring the Storm God's wrath in the process. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they were the and the . ** In Albatigrum, they were the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they were the and the . ** In Raktavi, they were the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they were the and the . * The and the - the overlords of the second quarters of the world after the Earth and Sky Gods. There are no set series of relations between these two groups of deities, however the two gods under this group are usually siblings and often act in tangent to one another whatever their relationship to the other groups may be. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they were the and the . ** In Albatigrum, they were the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they were the and the . ** In Raktavi, they were the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they were the and the . * The and the - the first hero and/or original warrior and his greatest enemy. In all but Kiyotō, the God of Steel is a legendary figure of Order who represents national pride and is often presented as the ancestor of the nation's leaders, while the Great Dragon is a figure of Chaos and the enemy of humanity. In Kiyotō, however, their roles are swapped. ** In Svarbyrdheimr, they were the and the . ** In Albatigrum, there are several different myths: *** In its successor state Flavan, there is and the . *** In Maeventum, there is the and the . ** In Ibrizaraf, they are the and . ** In Raktavi, they were the and the . ** In Kiyotō, they were the and the . In the world of Aunkai, there are even many minor deities that are unique to each state with no external equivalent in other nations. In fact, there are so many that it is impossible to count or name them all. Creation Myth Before the calendar was inscribed by mortal words, there was nothing. From that nothing came everything. From nothing, there was zero, and from everything, there was one. From the zero and the one came many in their replication, and thus came the universe into existence.Volume 22, Chapter 3 Part 2 First in creation were the primordial gods. Husband and wife; Gebur and Burwyf. The two plowed the universe and reaped the fruits of their labors for many a great yonder before having collected together a great bountiful harvest during one of these intervals. Upon fertile soil on bedrock sprouted sixteen fine crops unlike any they had farmed before. Surprised by this sudden shoots growing from their fields, they cared and tended to them with extra special care, nurturing them into maturity in the hopes of discovering what these sudden arrivals were. After toiling for an extended amount of time, the sixteen shoots finally bloomed with faces. Their leaves shot outwards and sprouted fingers, while their roots pulled themselves from the turf to reveal feet and walked from their beds. Surprised again by the recent development, Gebur and Burwyf took them into their home and intended to raise these children similar in appearance to themselves, to whom they named the "Haelaths". For many millennia, the two gods passed on all their knowledge and skills about the great universe they had cultivated since the universe began, teaching them all they would ever need to know to survive and prosper should they ever be in need. Though Gebur and Burwyf were truly blessed to have adopted these sixteen children as their own and raised them into outstanding beings for which would be enviable throughout all time, they became saddened by the knowledge that just as all crops that had been grown in their universal gardens that they would one day begin to wither and wilt, until their bodies would eventually return to the earth once more. Knowing of this they began to slowly distance themselves from them from time to time, for longer and longer periods at that. This separation was seen as a necessity, not only for themselves but also for the sixteen Haelaths they had brought into the world. Determined to have a part of them live on forever, Gebur toiled into one particular soil, perfectly fertile and the most beautiful of all their gardens. He dug his hoe into the sod and sprouted a geyser which drowned his patch of perfect land under a deep, deep ocean. Saving what he could without spoiling it, he dug deeper until the two lands of Occi and Ori arose from the Borea and Austra oceans, creating the Median Sea between them. Burwyf brought the Haelath to his creation and said unto them: The Haelath, having been taught to the highest degrees of wisdom accepted with heavy hearts the responsibility placed upon them by their adopted parents. Bidding farewell forever to the god and goddess who raised them from seedlings, they stepped unto Aunkai and were forever rooted to its lands. History Geography The geography of Aunkai is mainly split between the two great continents of and which lay in the center of the world apparent, with the | }} and the | }} bordering it. In the center, the continents are split by the . At the southern end of the Middle Way sits the island of . The island of sits to the southwest of Ori. Human Territory Kiyotō Empire Raktavi Dynasty Ibrizaraf Caliphate Albatigrum Kingdom Svarbyrdheimr Dukedom Cimmerian Fields Asmela Cliovania Law System Society Language Calendar This is the article on the workings of Aunkai's calendar. For a timeline of events that occurs in Aunkai, see this page. All beings of Aunkai share a common calendar because they all believe that the World began in the same year. This calendar is known as the . This calendar begins dating immediately following the full creation of Aunkai and the birth of the sixteen initial Artificial Fluctlights. As the time flow in Aunkai can be changed via the rate of Fluctlight Acceleration, the IWC cannot be aligned with the time of the real world. Like its Japanese equivalent, the IWC has twelve months per year and, like the Japanese calendar, the names of the months are derived from the number of the month, for example, the equivalent of January is the , the equivalent of February is the and so on. Trivia References Category:Locations Category:Aunkai Locations